Broken
by nightmareking
Summary: AU, rated for reasons, which are posted in the opening AN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. I've got a lot of them and I want to try and get as many as I can out. This is an AU, rated for language, lemon/lime, mention of rape—sorry, but some people are sensitive to that subject, which is understandable—character death. If you are offended by anything that was mentioned here and still decide to read it, please understand that this is a story, something I am writing and sharing with all of you and I am not looking to anger or upset anyone. I know rape is no laughing matter, which is why I said **_**mention of rape. **_**Rape will only be mentioned, no rape will take place.**

**Also, moments of OOC at times, but this is just a minor bit to the story, but I felt the need to point that out as well.**

**Now, if everyone is okay with this, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Saito Hiraga sat on the front step, a bored expression crossing his face as he watched as cars drove down the street. Looking down at his phone, he sighed as he scratched the side of his head, "I don't get it. Louise usually calls me around this time an-" hearing the gate open, he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted the parents of his childhood friend, Louise Vallière, stepping through the gate, stern looks crossing their faces.

Stopping in front of the black-haired young man, the two looked down at him and Saito looked around in confusion before looking at the two in front of him, "W-where's Louise?" the two stared at him with narrowed eyes as he lightly chuckled and shook his head, "W-where's Louise? I know you two hate me and I hate you guys, but…but you two never lied to me when it came to Louise, so where is sh-"

"Come with us," Louise's mother, Karin said in a cold tone and Saito's eyes widened, "We'll take you to Louise, just come with us, boy," slowly nodded, Saito stood up and followed them out of the yard.

Saito sat in the back of the car as it drove down the street, the three sat in silence. Saito looked up and frowned, "Where uh…where are you two taking me? Where's Louise?"

"We're taking you to see her," Karin answered without looking back, "She's in the hospital and-"

"The hospital!" Saito shouted, his eyes wide, "What happened! Is she okay? Why is she in the-"

"We're not talking about it," Louise's father, Centurion said in a stern tone.

"No…no you can't just tell me my best friend is in the hospital and then expect me to just-"

"We're not talking about it!" Centurion shouted again, looking through the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes, "Since you are her friend, we thought you should be there. Ask again and we'll through you out of this car boy!" Saito sighed and slowly nodded before the car ride fell silent again as Saito looked out the window.

Saito paced the waiting room while Louise's older sisters, Éléonore and Cattleya watched him, "Saito, why don't you sit down," Cattleya suggested, "You'll end up in here if you don't calm down an-"

"How can I calm down!" Saito snapped, looking at the two, "My best friend is in the hospital and no one is telling me a goddamn thing! What happened to Louise? Why is she in the-"

"Will you shut up!" Éléonore snapped and Saito stared at the blonde woman, "We're all worried about Louise, but pacing around like a caged tiger isn't going to change the fact that you will find out what happened to her soon enough. Now stop shouting, we're in a hospital in case you haven't-"

"Saito," the three looked up and saw Karin standing by the door of the waiting room, waving the young man over. The two sisters looked at each other with skeptical looks crossing their faces before looking up to see Saito stepping closer to their mother and the two of them walked out of the room.

Karin led Saito down the hall before Saito stopped and sighed as he shook his head, "Can you please tell me why Louise is in the hospital? Is she okay? What happened?" Karin sighed as she stopped and looked back, "Please…Louise is my best friend and I'd like to know what happened to-"

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep calm and not cause a scene," Saito frowned as he slowly nodded and Karin took a deep breath as she shook her head, "My youngest daughter went to the store this morning. On her way back, she was pulled into an alley," Saito's eyes widened as Karin continued, "She was assaulted…she put up a fight, but-"

"Wait…what?" Saito narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fists, "Who the hell would do that to Louise! Louise wouldn't harm a-"

"Calm down," Karin narrowed her eyes and Saito took a deep breath, "Whoever it was tried to…well…whoever it was tried to sexually assault her," Saito's eyes widened, "This is why my husband and I didn't want to tell you in the car. We were worried you'll lash out and start shouting, but seeing as we're in a hospital, I'd figure I tell you now," Saito's eyes narrowed eyes as he began to shake with anger, "If you act up in here, they will throw you out and you won't be able to see Louise,"

Saito growled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Who…who the hell did it?"

"We're unsure, but there is an investigation underway," Karin frowned and shook her head, "Some passerby's saw Louise lying motionless in the alley and they called for help. They said that they saw someone running to the back of the alley too, but they were more concerned about my youngest daughter that they allowed the person to get away,"

"Did they see the bastard's face?" Karin shook her head again as Saito growled under his breath, "Damn,"

"You and Louise have been close, ever since Henrietta and her family moved out of the city last year, and while yes, you two have had your fair share of disagreements, you two have always been there for one another," Saito growled as his body began shaking with anger, "Control yourself, boy, don't forget that we're in a hospital," Saito took a deep breath and shook his head, "Louise is in surgery right now. She's been badly injured while she tried to fight off her attacker. From what we've learned, she has a broken wrist and she's in need of several stitches,"

Saito stared at her with a blank expression as Karin turned her back towards him and began walking away, "And just so you know boy, my husband and I don't despise you in the slightest, you only assumed that," she stopped and looked over her shoulder and saw Saito staring at her, "You have done nothing wrong for us to despise you. Now why don't we return to the waiting room with everyone else?" Saito frowned and slowly nodded before following Karin back into the waiting room.

Saito sat in the waiting room, his shoulders slumped over and his head down with his eyes narrowed, "Sexually assaulted? Louise? Who in the hell would do something so heinous? And why Louise?" he looked up and saw Louise's family talking to one another, "I swear Louise, I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you and I'm going to make them pay. They're going to be asking for death by the time I'm through with them," hearing someone clear their throat, the five looked up and saw a doctor entering the room and stared at them before they stood up and followed the doctor out of the room.

Louise sat on the bed, her head down and her pink hair blocking her face as her family surrounded the bed, talking to her as Saito stood a few feet away, staring at the broken pinkette in disbelief. Staring down at Louise's wrists, he saw both of them wrapped up, stitches running up and down her arms. Narrowing his eyes, his body shook with anger, "Louise, why don't you and your friend talk for a moment," he heard Karin speak and he looked up as Louise flinched, "We'll be right back," Karin led her husband and their two oldest daughters out of the room.

Seeing the four walk out of the room and turn the corner, Saito took a deep breath and shook his head before stepping towards the bed, "Louise?" Louise flinched and Saito frowned as he stood beside the bed, "Louise…can you look up please?"

"What are you doing here?" Louise's voice cracked and Saito shook his head, "I thought you'd be watching those stupid anime shows you love so much and-"

"Your parents walked up to me and told me to come with them…on the way your they said that you were in the hospital." Saito sighed, "I started demanding answers, but your father said that they weren't talking about it…but earlier…your mother pulled me aside and she told me what happened you," Louise flinched as Saito reached down and patted the top of her head before carefully hugging her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there…I should've been there to-"

"You wanted to see me almost get-"

"Of course not!" Saito snapped and Louise looked up and Saito's eyes widened at the sight of Louise left eye blackened. Taking a deep breath, Saito shook his head and frowned, "Of course I wouldn't want to witness my best friend nearly being raped, I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone, but if I find this son of a bitch who did this to you before the police do, I'm going to make his life a living hell,"

Louise studied Saito's face before she hung her head again and her body shook, "Don't bother, Saito…they didn't do anything an-"

"Are you insane?" Louise flinched as she felt tears building up behind her eyes, "They assaulted you, they tried to rape you and I'm going to-"

"I said don't bother!" Louise looked back up and stared at Saito, tears sliding down her cheeks and Saito frowned as Louise frowned and shook her head, "Just…just go home, you stupid dog. I don't want to be bothered by anyone right now,"

"I'm not leaving you like this a-"

"I'll call the nurses and have them kick you out if you don't leave now, Saito," Louise warned, "And you know they won't let you back in if that happens…just please…leave me alone right now,"

Saito inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "Yeah…okay," he patted the top of her head before he turned and began walking away, "I'll be back later…we won't have to talk about what happened, but I'd like to spend some time with my best friend today," Louise hung her head as Saito walked out of the room.

Saito walked down the street, his hands in his pockets and his head down, "What was I supposed to do? Louise is good on keeping her threats and if I had stayed, she would've had me kicked out of the hospital and I wouldn't be able to see her until she was released…damn it," he sighed as he continued to walk down the street, alone with his thoughts.

Louise's family surrounded the bed and Cattleya frowned at her younger sister, "Why did you send Saito home, Louise? He's just as worried about you as the rest of us,"

"I don't want him to see me like this," Louise shook her head and took a deep breath, "He's angry with me…he hates me an-"

"You know that that's not true!" Éléonore snapped and her sisters and parents looked at her, "He was pacing the room like a caged tiger and when mom told him what happened, he looked like he was ready to murder the first person who looked at him wrongly. Has he ever given you a reason to think like that?"

"Éléonore," Centurion spoke to his oldest daughter, "You shouldn't yell at your sister like this. We are in a hospital an-"

"Y-you're right…but Saito…the look in his eyes…he was-"

"He wasn't mad, dear," her mother assured, patting the top of her head, "He was concerned about you," Louise frowned as she freely cried in front of her family.

**Well…I can sense that there will be mixed feelings about this story and all I can say at the moment is enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youthintruth: Good to know.**

**Guest: Wait…do uh…are you asking for a tragedy bit? I…I can't make any promises, but things will happen throughout the story.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: He will soon enough.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Saito approached his house and stopped as his gaze fell and his eyes narrowed, "What in the hell am I doing? I should've ignored that threat and stayed by her side an-"

"Saito," he looked up and saw his older sister, a slim, brunette staring at him in confusion from the front door, "What are you doing? Mom and dad were worried when you left with your friend's parents and they couldn't get a hold of them. Is something wrong?" Saito frowned as his sister stepped closer to him, "What's wrong? Did little Louise get into an argument with her sisters or-"

"Mina…can you tell mom and dad that I'm going to be home late tonight and not to bother saving me any dinner?" Saito looked up and his sister stared at him, a puzzling look crossing her face, "I need to go visit Louise and I'm going to be gone all day, and tell them not to bother to wait up for me,"

"Huh? And what's on your mind, little brother?" Mina asked, crossing her arms and arching a brow, "You haven't been reading those stupid mangas or watching those stupid anime you enjoy so much and now you're going to leave again?" she placed a hand on his forehead and narrowed her eyes, "Are you getting sick or something?"

Saito stepped away from his sister before shaking his head, "No…I…just let mom and dad know that I'll be back late," Mina frowned as she watched her younger brother turn and ran down the street.

Saito ran down the street and panted as pedestrians stared at him in confusion. Approaching the hospital, Saito stopped as he doubled over and panted, "Louise…I'm sorry for this, but I should've stayed when you told me to leave," hearing the sound of tires screeching, he looked back to see the blur of a car speeding out of the parking lot and he arched a brow, "Why would anyone speed away like that? This is a hospital," Saito shook his head before he turned and walked into the hospital.

The entire Vallière sat in the hospital room, Louise still on the bed, her head down as her sisters talked to her and her parents frowned as they stared at their youngest daughter. Hearing the door open, the family looked up to see Saito entering the room, "Saito!" Louise snapped, "I told you to go home or I'm going to call the nurses and have them kick you out and-"

"If you're going to do it then go ahead, but I'm not leaving again," Saito stepped closer to the family and stood next to the bed, "I shouldn't have left the first time. You're in the hospital and I stupidly walked out of here because you threatened to have me kicked out." Louise frowned as she hung her head, "I told you I was going to come back and I told you that we don't have to talk about the incident, and I meant it," Louise's parents and sisters stared at the two as Saito took hold of Louise's hand, "So if you want me to leave, call the nurses, but you better tell them that they better bring security because they're going to need all the help they can get to throw me out,"

The room fell silent for a moment before Centurion cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Well Louise, we'll leave you and your friend alone for now and we'll be back later," he led his family out of the room before standing next to Saito and whispered in his ear, "I trust you to keep her safe, boy," Saito nodded before Centurion walked out of the room.

The air between the two grew still as the sound of the clock ticking was the only thing that broke the silence. Louise took a deep breath and Saito looked up in confusion as the pinkette shook her head, "Why would you come back, Saito? I told you to leave and that I will have you kicked out if you don't."

"I know and I should've stayed, even after you made that threat," Saito frowned and shook his head and Louise looked up, "You were just assaulted and nearly raped, I should've ignored you and stayed here, but after my sister met up with me in front of the house, I asked her to tell our parents that I'll be home late and not to wait up," Louise frowned and Saito held her hand, "I didn't tell her that you were attacked and what almost happened…that uh…that's not my business to tell," Louise slowly nodded before the two of them calmly talked to one another.

Hours slowly passed when a nurse stepped into the room, "Excuse me," they looked up in confusion, "Visiting hours ended over an hour and I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you to leave, sir,"

"What?" Saito looked back and his eyes widened at the darkened sky, "Oh…well…I um…I'll see you tomorrow," Louise nodded as Saito stood up and kissed the side of her head, surprising her, "Well…see you tomorrow," Louise nodded again as Saito turned and walked out of the room.

The nurse looked at Louise and slightly smiled, "It seems you have a caring friend," Louise looked down and slowly nodded, "Well you should get some rest," Louise nodded again as the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Saito walked down the street as the night air blew past him, "We ended up talking for the entire night, and-" before he could finish, a black truck sped past him and he glared at it, "What the hell? Isn't that the…no…I'm just imagining things," Saito shook his head and continued to walk down the street.

**Well…please enjoy the second chapter/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest Reply: Ah, okay, now I understand. No, I can assure you that it won't go down that route, even though there will be dark elements placed throughout this story, I have no intention on doing that.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: True, true.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Saito moaned as the door to his room opened. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to see his sister stepping into his room. Groaning, he puled the covers over his head as he felt the bed shake and sink in, "Okay, you're going to tell me what's going on with Louise and you're going to tell me now," pulling the covers off her younger brother, Mina stood up and crossed her arms and she slightly narrowed her eyes, "Mom and dad were asking questions last night and since I didn't know what was going on, I had to lie to them. I almost got in trouble because of you, so you better tell me what you're hiding. What happened to Louise?"

Saito sighed as he sat up, staring tiredly at his sister, "It's not my place to tell," Mina arched a brow and Saito shook his head as he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Mina, but I want to respect Louise's privacy and-"

"Respect her pri…this coming from the guy who used to sneak into my room to read my diary." Saito frowned as he hung his head, "Listen, whatever happened to Louise had to be bad if it made you worry our parents like that. I'd like to know what's wrong with the cute little pinkette."

Saito looked up and frowned, "You have my word I won't tell mom and dad…unless it's really bad…did you and Louise get into an argument and you were acting like her servant all day?"

"No…it's…it's not that," Saito cupped a hand over his eyes and hung his head, "Louise…she…she's in the hospital," he looked up and saw Mina's eyes widened as the color ran from her face, "That's all I'm going to tell you…I'm going to get a shower and them I'm going to go visit her," Saito stood up and walked past his sister, walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

Saito walked down the street with Mina beside him. Coming to a stop light, the Hiraga siblings came to a stop and Mina looked at her younger brother and slightly frowned, "So…Louise is really in the hospital?" Saito frowned and slowly nodded, "How did it happen? Is she okay or-" before she could finish, Saito looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted the familiar black truck speed past the stop light while other drivers yelled out of their windows.

Saito narrowed his eyes as he followed the truck, "That truck…I'm certain it was the same from yester-" before he could finish his thought, his phone went off and he dug it out of his pocket before sliding his finger across the screen and held the phone against his ear, "Hello?" Mina looked at her brother as a questionable look crossed Saito's face, "Mrs. Vallière? Is something-what? I'm on my way to the hospital right…what!" Mina jumped as Saito's eyes widened and color ran from his face, "What do you mean that…what? Well do they have the bastard on camera!"

"What's wrong, little brother?"

Saito growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes, "So he wore a hood and had his head down! How did he even get past the front desk, goddamn it!" Saito ended the call and grabbed his sister by the wrist and began pulling her across the street in a hurry while Mina stared at her brother with a concerning look crossing her face.

The Vallière family and the Hiraga siblings sat in the waiting room in silence, some with frowns painted across their lips and Saito's head down, his body shaking from anger, "What the fuck? I should've stayed here last night instead of going home. Who leaves their best friend in the hospital like that after they were just attacked?"

Standing up, Saito began walking away, "Boy, Louise is still in surgery and will be there for quite a while, so you might as well-"

"I'm going for a walk around the hospital, sir," Saito look over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "If I stay here, I'll get anxiety and end up getting kicked out…I'll be back," the five watched as he turned and walked out of the waiting room before Cattleya stood up and followed him.

Saito walked down the hall with narrowed eyes as he grunted under his breath, "Saito," he heard Cattleya call from behind him and he stopped as he hung his head and Cattleya walked up to him, "Saito, you shouldn't be alone. We all know how you can get whenever Louise is hurt or in danger an-" before she could finish, Saito punched the wall next to him, surprising the pink-haired woman, "Saito, what are you doing?"

Saito ignored her and got ready to punch the wall again when Cattleya ran up to him and grabbed his wrist as she narrowed her eyes, "Saito, stop this right now!" the black-haired young hung his head as Cattleya sighed, "We're worried about Louise, we didn't think someone will be so bold to come into the hospital and assault her again, but it happened and all we can do is wait and hope that the one who did this didn't do too much damage and she'll be-" she saw tears sliding down Saito's face and her eyes widened as she frowned, "Saito?"

"I should've stayed last night! I could've protected her!" Cattleya frowned as Saito shook, "I should've gone to the store with her yesterday and she wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Saito…this isn't your fault. This is just one of those things that happen and-"

"It is my fault!" Cattleya slightly jumped at the tone in his voice as tears continued to slide down Saito's cheeks, "She's my best friend…instead of being an idiot, I should've stayed with her last night, I could've protected her this morning…if she had called me and asked me to walk to the store with her yesterday…she wouldn't even be here…it's my fault…I should've been there,"

Cattleya frowned as she pulled her sister's best friend into a hug, "It's not your fault, Saito…you can talk to Louise and she'll tell you the same thing that this wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself over something that you had no control over, it'll only end up destroying you." Breaking from the hug, she held Saito at arm's length and shook her head, "Talk to her, you'll see that she doesn't blame you for any of this," Saito let out a shaky breath and nodded before Cattleya took him by the hand and led him down the hall and back to the waiting room.

**I was going to reveal the suspect here, but I decided to save that for the next chapter…enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest #1: Thanks for the advice and the assailant won't be getting off with just a slap on the wrist, believe me. It might seem like they'll be getting a light punishment in the beginning, but something will happen.**

**Guest #2: I hadn't thought about that. I have the rapist picked, but he hasn't really crossed my mind.**

**The Keep of Worlds: Bloodhounds are at the ready, riffles loaded and aimed, this SOB is going to get what they deserve.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, slight time skip.**

Saito at on the windowsill and watched as Louise's parents, her sisters, his parents and his sister stood over the still unconscious Louise. Taking a deep breath, the black-haired young man shook his head and looked out the window as he mumbled under his breath, "It's been almost a week and she still hasn't woken up…what happened? Who in their right mind would do this to her an-"

"Saito," he heard his mother, Junko speak and he looked back in confusion, "What are you doing over there? You should be here to comfort your best friend and-"

"Because I'm pissed, mom…if I see the bastard who did this to her, they're going to be begging for death, but guess what? Death will never come for them," the seven watched as Saito jumped off the windowsill and walked over to them, his eyes focusing on the unconscious pinkette as he frowned and shook his head, "Louise is my best friend and…and seeing her like this…my blood boils, my chest tightens an-" before he could finish, the eight of them heard Louise lightly moan before they looked down to see the pinkette begin to stir.

"Louise!" the seven shouted in unison before Cattleya looked down at her younger sister and frowned, "Are you okay, Louise?" Louise looked at her favorite sister and blinked twice and Saito frowned, "Louise? Are you okay? Can you talk?"

Louise blinked twice again and Saito inhaled slowly as he hung his head, "I'm sorry this happened, Louise," everyone looked at him as Saito stepped closer to her before taking hold of her hand. Flinching slightly, Saito frowned at his injured best friend, "I'm sorry…did that hurt?" Louise looked up and frowned before she blinked once and Saito moved his hand away, "I'm sorry…I should've been here to protect you…it's my fault,"

Louise blinked twice before Karin looked at her daughter's best friend and arched a brow, "Wait. Are you saying you know what she's saying, even though she isn't speaking?"

"She's given me the silent treatment so many times that I've learned how to read her," Saito frowned, "One blink means yes, two blinks mean no," everyone looked at Louise as she blinked once and Saito shook his head, "Louise…did…I'm sorry to ask, but did you see who did this to you?" Louise blinked twice and Saito frowned as he hung his head, "I'm sorry…I was hoping you did and-" before he could finish, the sound of tires screeching filled the air and Saito ran towards the window.

Looking down at the parking lot, Saito's eyes widened when he spotted a familiar black truck pulling up in front of the hospital before the drive climbed out of the vehicle, their head down and a hood up, "Son of a…everyone get in the bathroom," everyone looked at him as he looked back and shook his head as he hissed, "Get in the damn bathroom!"

"And why should we listen to-"

"Just get in the bathroom!" Saito interrupted Centurion and the seven jumped before they quickly walked into the restroom and closed the door behind them. Saito looked at Louise and inhaled slowly, "Louise…do you trust me?" Louise stared at him with wide eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Louise blinked once and Saito took a deep breath, "I need you to act like a coma victim," Louise stared at him in confusion and Saito shook his head as he stepped closer to her, "I know what I'm asking for sounds strange, but I need you to trust me here…I promise nothing will happen to you, all I'm asking is you trust me and act as if you're still in a coma," Louise blinked again before Saito hugged her and her eyes widened slightly, "I promise I'll be right behind the door and nothing will happen," breaking from the embrace, Louise slowly reached up and lightly took hold of Saito's hand before she blinked and Saito nodded before he stepped away from the pinkette. Louise watched as Saito hid behind the door before she laid back and closed her eyes and patiently waited.

Hearing the door creak open, Saito's eyes narrowed as he saw someone in a black jacket, with the hood up and their head down walking towards the bed. Seeing the figure reach down and touched her face, Saito growled before slamming the door shut, causing the figure to jump and look back in surprise as Saito took a deep breath and shook his head before stepping closer to the figure, "I don't know who you are or what you were planning to do to her, but that's my best friend, the most important person to me, and anyone who wants to hurt her will have to go through me and even still, I won't hesitate to kick your ass for what you did to her."

The figure chuckled and shook his head, "You almost raped her, you attacked her last week, why in the hell would you do something like that so someone as amazing as Louise? What kind of sick individual are you?" before the figure could answer, they fell back with a force as Saito's fist made contact with their cheek.

Saito's eyes widened when he spotted a man with short blue hair, "Uh…you're…you're Tabitha's uncle, Joseph and…you were the one who-"

"Tabitha? Oh, you must be talking about my niece, Charlotte," the man grunted as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off, "Honestly, why my halfwit brother's daughter will pick such an alias is ridiculous. She should be proud of her name, but as of right now, boy, you can very well get into a lot of trouble for what you just did,"

"What, you mean defended my best friend from being assaulted by a perverted bastard!" Saito hissed through his teeth before the bathroom door swung open and his and Louise's families stepped out and the blue-haired man looked around, "No one touches Louise like that and gets away with it. I'm going to f-" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain as Joseph stood and quickly pushed past the others and ran out of the room.

Louise opened her eyes and watched as her best friend struggled to stand, "I'm going to kill him…I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Think this through, son," his father, Shinji, spoke, "Death is quick…prison isn't an-"

"He tried to rape Louise, he attacked her last week and who knows what he would've done today…he's mine…no one touches the woman I love an-" he froze midsentence as his eyes widened as he looked towards the bed to see Louise staring at him, eyes equally as wide as a light pink hue crossed her cheeks before she looked away.

Karin looked at the two before clearing her throat and crossing her arms, "In any case, we now know who was responsible and we can report him properly," the room fell silent as she looked back as Louise and Saito and saw the two avoiding eye contact with one another, "We…we'll give you kids some privacy," the two looked up, stunned and watched as their families walked out of the room, Cattleya closing the door behind them.

**Well…a few things I need to point out, one, Joseph was a candidate for the assailant, along with Wardes and Julio, I was also going to suggest Guiche, but not even I don't like him to the point of that, so I thought it over for a bit while wiring the second chapter and went with Joseph only because I like him a little less than the other candidates. Two, Saito's 'confession' seemed a tad out of place, I know, but people tend to get frantic in the heat of the moment and they'll say and do things that they normally won't, which is both good and bad, depending on how you look at it. And no, Joseph isn't going to get off easy, not in the slightest. He'll get his, just wait.**

**So, with that out of the way, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


End file.
